Traditionally, item handling organizations, such as the United States Postal Service, have relied on manual tracking of one or more Items, such as remittance mail, to be delivered to a particular customer by a courier. Such manual tracking of items has caused several problems in serving the customers, including, for example, lack of information concerning whether a certain courier has picked up certain items for a particular customer.
Additionally, lack of tracking systems and methods have also caused delays for the couriers, who must wait in line, not knowing whether a dispatcher is available to process one or more items for a particular courier.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods that address the above and other disadvantages of the prior art.